


Kiss me where I lay down

by nomnom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, dom!Louis, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnom/pseuds/nomnom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Louis doms Harry then takes good care of him after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me where I lay down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post to write this. I hope it's not too bad because it's not edited. Hope you guys like it!!

Harry sobbed softly as Louis landed the last spank to his bum, tears wetting one of his headscarfs that Louis had used as a blindfold. Louis kneaded his thumb into the sore and reddened butt cheeks as he carded his fingers through Harry’s sweaty locks with his other hand.

“So good, baby. You took it so well,” Louis murmured softly, not wanting to break Harry out of his trance. 

Harry hummed happily and rubbed his cheek against Louis’ thigh. The older boy chuckled and helped Harry stand. Harry stood up gingerly, knees knocking together as his toes dug into the plush carpet. His fingers tangle and untangle from each other, wrists straining against the rope. 

Louis stood in front of the taller boy, carefully not to touch him at all except for the finger tracing Harry’s plump, wet lips. 

“Kiss me, princess,” he said, hand grasping Harry’s hips before slowly trailing upwards, leaving goosebumps in its wake before tugging on the nipple clamps. Harry hissed in pain as he rocked forward, blinding searching for Louis’ lips. 

Louis chuckled as he pressed his lips to Harry’s, removing the nipple clamps as he did so, making Harry cry out, knees nearing buckling. Louis held him up and helped him onto his back on the bed. His hands travelled the expanse of Harry’s chest, rubbing gently on Harry’s puffy nipples to sooth the pain that had subsided into a dull ache. Harry made delicious little mewling noises, toes curling as his teeth worried his bottom lip. 

The older boy lined his body with Harry’s and grinded against him, making Harry whimper in protest as he tried to move away.

“Daddy...” he begged weakly between pants, “Daddy, please. Hurts... So sensitive, daddy...”

Louis bit down on Harry’s neck, unforgiving as he sucked dark bruises onto the pale skin. “Daddy wants his little princess to come one more time. Can you do that baby? Can you be a good boy for me?” 

Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly, growing a little anxious inside before he felt Louis’ hand on his chest, on the spot above his heart. Another hand went to free Harry’s bottom lip from between his teeth, “What did I tell you about biting?”

“Sorry, daddy,” Harry mumbled, rubbing his feet together, feeling self conscious and not good enough.

Louis pressed a kiss to his forehead and rubbed soothing circles into his hips, “Let daddy take care of you one more time, okay? I wanna see you come for me one more time, princess. Can you do that?” he asked as he untied the headscarf, waiting for Harry to adjust to the light and look at him.

Soft, green eyes met a brilliant blue. Harry’s eyes searched Louis’ for a moment before he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing as he nodded more surely, ”Want to please you, daddy.”

Louis smiled proudly at the younger boy before pressing kisses into Harry’s skin, fingers digging into his hips as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Harry’s cock.

Harry let out a soft whimper and shuffled against the sheets, oversensitive and not sure if he wants more or for everything to stop. Louis gave him no room for any further thoughts as he took Harry into his mouth. Harry moaned and threw his head back, back arched high as his thighs shivered.

Louis took his time as he sucked Harry, maintaining eye contact as he hollowed his cheeks, hands stroking the insides of Harry’s thighs. 

Harry let out a broken cry as he shuddered through a dry orgasm, back arched at an impossible angle, beads of tears forming at the corner of his eyes. 

Louis pulled off with a pop sound and moved to kneel next to Harry, brushing Harry’s hair out of his eyes. “Baby, you alright?” he asked softly, thumb running across the flushed cheeks, brushing the tear tracks away.

“You did so well, Hazza. You make me so proud. You’re so good for me, baby,” Louis assured Harry, who still seemed far away and hazy.

Harry offered him a small, loving smile, mouthing “Lou” though no sound came out from between his lips. 

“Can you talk now, sweetheart? Can you say something to me?” Louis asked quietly, not wanting to hurry the boy in his arms but was anxious to know if he’s alright.

“Yes,” Harry managed, fondness laced in his voice. 

Louis smiled at him and planted a sweet kiss on his forehead, “I’m going to untie you now, okay, sugar?” he said as he rolled Harry to his side and started undoing the binds.

“Arghhh,” Harry grimaced.

“You okay? Does anywhere hurt?” Louis asked hurriedly, a frown etched onto his face. 

Harry giggled, “Nooo, Louuu. Think my limbs fell asleep, now they feel fuuunny, Lou,” he replied, words dragged and sleepy.

Louis looked at him endearingly as he got rid of the binds and rubbed feeling back into Harry’s arms. Harry looked all dopey and happy, making Louis’ heart swell a little.

“Wait for me alright, Haz, I’ll be right back,” Louis said before going into the en-suite, coming back minutes later with a warm, wet towel to wipe Harry down.

“I brought you your favourite blanket,” Louis said, wrapping Harry in it. 

“The old blue one?” Harry asked with child-like happiness, going willingly when Louis carried him bridal style to their lounge and cuddled him on the couch.

Harry nuzzled into the crook of Louis’ neck, breathing in his scent, “Can we watch a movie?”

Louis looked at him fondly, a small smiled playing on his lips, “Of course we can. Anything you want, baby? What movie do you want to watch?”

“Tangled,” Harry mumbled sleepily, before starting to happily hum a tune from the movie, blinking slowly up at Louis.

Louis felt like his heart may burst at that moment, having the most perfect boy sated and happy in his lap, “I’ll go put it in and heat up some soup, yeah?”

Harry shuffled out of Louis’ lap and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself as he watch Louis go put the disc in then disappear into the kitchen. He heard the fridge door open and close then the microwave door open and close. Soon after, there was a clear ding then came Louis’ swearing.

Louis returned with two bowls of hot soup to a pouting Harry. He quickly placed the bowls down before going over to Harry, cupping his cheeks gently, “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked worriedly. 

“You hurt?” Harry mumbled, “You swore.”

Louis blushed, then shook his head. “Bowl was hot. I’m not hurt, sweetie,” he said as he held out his hands for Harry to see. Harry offered him a bright smile, “Cuddleeeee.”

Louis chuckled then got back onto the couch and pulled Harry close. “I’ll feed you soup.”

\---

Later on, Harry was all clean and soft on the clean crisp sheets, with Louis rubbing lotion into his bum. He rested his head on his arms and yawned, mouth hanging wide open. Louis put the bottle away when he was done then laid next to Harry, pulling the pliant boy into his arms. Harry was asleep in seconds, hand clutching onto Louis’ t-shirt. Louis planted a gentle kiss on Harry’s slightly parted lips before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://eczemawarrriorprincess.tumblr.com/) :-)


End file.
